Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
Orange was an ex-padawan that had amazing powers. She was a General in the Rebel Alliance during the Galactic Civil War, and a spy for the Republic during the Clone Wars. During the early to middle years of her life, she fought incredibly powerful, dark beings that had simillar, if not even greater power to her. During the early year of the Clone Wars, she represented the city world of Nar Shaddaa. Tracey Duels was her friend and pilot, and they had many adventures together. She hid and Trained Jakkara Infracrystal as a padawan during Order66, but unfortunately Jakkara became a sith later and tried to kill Orange by turning her in to The Galactic Empire. Her sister was Kardra Xenospawn and her step brother Cheese Crush. Her death was unknown, and there was a rumor during the New Republic that she was killed by Amasa Aokaiaga. But these rumors were proved wrong when her force ghost appeared to a jedi in Luke Skywalker's jedi academy, saying that she died as any normal person would have died. All information regaurding her life begins in the chapter below................. Early Life Orange was born in 37 BBY on a ship headed for Cirrus, The Breaker, of parents Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. Her parents loved her because their previous child they thought to have been killed in a terrorist attack on the senate. Orange could walk early, which soon went into running, then jymnastics. But there was something special in her, she levitated toys and anything her parents gave her. And when Orange saved a miner from a falling crate when she was four, her parents knew they had to take her to the Jedi. It was sad to let Orange go, but her parents knew it was best for her. She was greatly welcomed by the Jedi, and made many friends amoung the younglings. When Orange was eleven, she went to Ilum to construct her Lightsaber. Orange went into the cave, and faced the images of creepy things telling her to go back. She had to dig for her crystal, she saw something glowing from under a pile of rocks. She took the hilt compnents from her bag, aand started to meditate. She didn't know how long she was meditating, but when she woke up a Lightsaber was in her hands. She turned it on and it emitted a bright green blade, Orange's favorite color. Almost breaking the record for youngest padawan at sixteen, she became one, under the strict jedi, Kanam Ry. Everything was about patience and controlling herself, and impatient Orange almost went crazy. After a year, she started to show control, and Ry decided it was time to visit her parents on Taris. Discovering Her True Powers Orange was visiting her parents on Taris with her master. It wasn't long before her master said he felt a disturbance in the Force. When Orange was showing him to her favorite place as a kid, they noticed something that wasn't there last time Orange had played there as a child. It was a building, terribly dark and an eye sore. Orange and her master entered the building cautiously. They moved quietly, peeking in every room and hallway. Just as they were about to give up, they heard strange muttering from several voices in a corner of a back room. It was a master and five apprentices, doing some kind of Sith meditation. The Sith who was apprarently their leader was tossing energy balls to the wannabe Sith. Then, he gathered up the energy balls to form one huge one, and he exploded it, creating a shock wave. It hit Orange and her master, and Orange screamed on impact. This revealed them. The trainees were the first to attack. They fought miliciously and without mercy. Orange felt drawn towards the leader. She felt like she had his power, but she could use hers for good. Then her attention drew to her master, who was barely fighting off the Sith. Then one struck him, and he fell down. Orange was about to lunge at the Sith, when the Sith ran her master through. Orange screamed, "NO!" as she watched her master die. For the first and only time in her life, Orange broke into a rage. She gathered all the energy in the planet, from sunlight to power generators. Then she let it out in a huge burst, killing all the sith exept for the leader. Now it was his turn to be mad. He faded out of space time with the words, "Another time, you will join your master." Orange collapsed on the ground, exhausted. When she woke up, Orange was in a medical bay. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happend exept to the Jedi Council. Now that Orange knew she had special powers, she wanted to keep going. So she wouldn't attract the attention of the Sith to the order, she left it. Orange was then on her own. After the Jedi A year after she had left the order, the Republic found an army made up of clone soldiers. Orange also noticed that more and more jedi were leaving the order on account of this. They claimed that going into war was a sith like way. They were right. The farther away Orange got from the Jedi, the more powerful she became. Her powers kept her out of trouble, but that didn't mean she had an inccident once in a while. One of the inccidents is what got her off-world. Orange was at a diner. She had just sat at a table when a Nikto decided to pick a fight with her, but not just any fight. He had been payed for it. When Orange was finished ordering, he grabbed her by the neck and smacked her in the face. Then her threw her to the ground, knocking her unconcious. The authorities arrived just when he scurried out of the back door with Orange over his shoulder. He got into a waiting ship, threw her in the small back room, and flew out. Orange woke up an hour later, still in the back room. She silently made her way to the cockpit where the pilot was. She crept up on him and with a big punch, knocked him unconcious. She set a course back to Coruscant, but there was a bomb on the engines that would blow up if she didn't go to the coordinates the Nikto had plotted. Orange found they led to Tatooine. The ship landed in the dune sea, not far from Jabba's palace. Now Orange knew why the Nikto had attacked her. Orange came outside the ship and took the bomb off the engines. She dragged the still unconcious Nikto out of the ship and laid him on a rock. Then she got back in the ship and flew out. Orange went to Ryloth. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Battle of Ryloth Orange didn't go to a village. She built a new one. Orange's village had alot of technology. She took apart her ship so she could have heating and cooling, computers and light. She had to ask help from other villages for building materials. Soon her village was done. Alot of Twi'leks came and lived there. But when Commando Droids came and started shooting at everything, things looked hopeless. The droids trashed everything. They took many captives. Orange happend to be gone at this time. When she came back, finding everything in ruins and no one to be seen, she was very angry. Orange was inspecting the wreckage when she heard a droid patrol. She grabbed her Lightsabers and started to slice the droids like crazy. She spared one of them so she could anylize his "brain" to get info like where the other villagers were. After a quick anylization Orange found they were on their way to Lessu, Ryloth's capital city. Orange knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She began to lose hope until a squad of clones passed by. She explained what happend and gave them the coordiantes of Lessu. The clones said they would give the information to General Windu immediatly, who was planning the Republic's next attack. Orange waited for three days until she saw five AT-ETs come toward the village. They opend the hatch and out came all the Twi'leks. But all of a sudden, the ground shook as a blast headed strait for a little Twi'lek girl. Orange rushed to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. A battalion of droids and three AATs came into view. The AT-TEs started firing at them. One of the AATs hit an AT-ET and it blew up. Orange grabbed her Lightsabers and started running for the droids. She ordered the Twi'leks to take cover. Orange reached the droids and sliced them to peices. Just when Orange thought she would succeed, one of the droids shot her in the shoulder. Orange fell down. Another AT-TE blew up. Things looked perfectly hopeless. But, just then, a Republic Cruiser started to land and clones grappled down to assist. They sent down turrets and Arc Troopers, making a barricade. They ordered all the Twi'leks and Orange to get on the ship. A clone bandaged Orange's wound and Orange rushed to the Cargo hold where she met Jedi Master Lan Phaseripper and his padawan, Anna Goldshock. Orange begged Lan to fight for her home. He let her fight and assigned her to a squad of clones. Orange put on a heat suit and prepared to drop down into the battle. Orange was fitted with a jetpack and dropped down with the other clones. The Separatists had sent reinforcements. Droids were closing in from all sides. Orange headed for the droids coming from the west first. She jumped into a MTT and implanted a virus in the computer. When the droids came out, they started to shoot the other droids. The droids from the south started to break the southern Arc Trooper barricade. Orange went for these next. She opend the hatch in a AAT and threw in a grenade. It blew up and the blast took the rest of the battle droids in that area with it. The north and east defences were taken care of quickly. It looked like victory, until Hyena Bombers swooped down, ready to bomb the clones and the village. Just then Lan's padawan, Anna, swooped down with her squadron and shot down the Hyena Bombers. The Republic had won. Everyone celebrated and Orange was given a medal for her services. Master Phaseripper asked her to if she would like to become a fleet officer in the grand army of the Republic. Orange declined this offer, but said she would keep her loyalties with the Republic. Finding her family O'range left Ryloth and went to a secret Republic intel station disguised as a Republic charity hospital. The "charity hospital" part is what brought so many travelers that were injured or their ship was barely flying there. Not only did Orange serve as a cook and nurse, but used several old codes to crack information the clones couldn't open with their codes. Orange was loved there, but hated one thing about the jedi's actions in creating an army and barely trying to stop a war. But, she was needed, so she didn't let her personal opinion take over her actions. One day, two young visitors that had a damaged ship docked at the station. Orange felt a connection with the girl, Kardra Xenospawn. She asked her so many things about her past, she began to relate them with what their parents had told her of her older sister they thought dead. Finally, both pasts seemed to identical, that Orange decided to tell her that her last name was Magmafreezer. Amazingly, this seemed to crack a lock in Kardra's mind that was storing away memories of her past. She said that she now remembered that her last name was Magmafreezer, and her parents were Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. They both told the boy with her, Cheese Crush, her step brother, of the news. He liked this. He liked Orange (for her cooking). The three loved each other, but when Orange asked if she could see her new step parents, Cheese told her tragic news they were killed by Aurra Sing. Orange was sad, but accepted it. She still had a few jedi beleifs in her, one, that things happen and in a galaxy so dangerous, you should expect and accept it. Orange, Kardra, and Cheese were one happy little family. Attacked by a traitor Orange stayed on the station for four months. At three months, jedi arrived on the station. No one knew why, but Orange knew they were looking for one person. This person had been deleting uncracked data and going on rampages during the night. The rampages were very scary. The guy or girl would sneak through, hiding, watching, and out of the blue, attack. This person had sith-like qualities and, inccidently, lightsabers. Two of them. Who ever this double-saber traitor was, it was probably someone Orange knew and trusted with her life. These jedi did cloud their mission though. They claimed they were coming for an inspection. This wasn't a lie, they were doing an inspection. An inspection for traitors. At first, their presence was securing. But, when searching for the traitor at night, one of them was injured, that feeling of unsafety came back to the station. One night, the jedi programmed the security cameras to run until their battery's limit. They caught footage of the traitor slicing clones with its sabers. By this they found one thing: The traitor was female and was Twi'lek. The hood that covered her head didn't hide the fact she had lekkus. But, now, the search was confusing. There were five Twi'leks on the station: three females, Shamma, Mistanal, and Ciarn. The rest were boys that were just visiting. When the jedi went to question the girls, Orange went with. Orange knew all three Twi'leks well and wanted to find out which had been tricking her. All the Twi'leks were surprized to see them, and stammered when they spoke. Shamma was questioned about her whereabouts over the past few weeks. She said all she had been doing was fixing ships. Mistanal was questioned about what she usually did at night. She told them she usually was up late reading on data pads. Ciarn was questioned about the day they had captured the footage. She said that she had spent all day in the medical deck. The jedi and Orange left, disappointed. They did decide that there was yet ''another ''Twi'lek Female that was doing the bad deeds. Orange was late up that night reading a novel on her datapad. When she got to the end of a chapter, she got up to get a drink. While she was headed for the refreshment room, she heard shifting and breathing. She looked around her, and there was no one to be seen. She grabbed for her sabers in her pouches, just in time. The traitor pounced out at her, sabers drawn. Orange held her attack with her own sabers. Before Orange could realize what happend, the traitor jumped out of sight. Orange hadn't seen much, but she got a glimpse of the attackers face: It was Mistinal. Orange went back to her room, and in the morning, woke up the jedi and told of her experience. They went to Mistinal's room, and when Mistinal saw the gaurds, she attacked them. She knocked out the gaurds with a kick, and grabbed her lightsabers to fight Orange and the jedi. The three were formidable, though, and soon they had her backed up against the wall. Instead of giving up, she sliced her sabers backwards and made a hole in the wall, which she jumped through. Orange and the jedi gave chase. Their chase led them to the reactor room, where Mistinal was hiding. Orange found a thermal detonator and quickly sliced it. They began to search for more detonators. Mistinal was trying to blow up the reactor so the station wouldn't run! Just when they thought they had destroyed all the bombs, one blew up. It didn't do much, but it reveal Mistinal who had been hiding in a closet that held chemicals used to heat the station. One of the jedi acted quickly and knocked her sabers out of her hands. They put her in cuffs and delivered her to a ship bound for Coruscant. Shernemt, the wanted wanting love At four months, Orange left the station with her sister and stepbrother to Carlac. It was cold, but very beautiful. The ever-falling snow and blossom trees always calmed Orange. Whenever she was in a bad mood, she would take a walk through the trees. Orange also made freinds with several of the nerby native villagers. She learned things like new interesting recipies, and a complicated form of potterey. But Orange wasn't there long when a man landed in a damaged ship. He stayed with the villagers, and his calm manner charmed many of them. But it didn't charm Orange. She knew it was a vocal form of charming all the laidies tword him. But he didn't suceed. All they wanted to do was make pots and cook for the men when they came home. So he went to Orange. From the moment Orange saw him walking tword him, freshed picked tree blossoms in his hands, she knew it would be a long fight for him to leave her alone. She tried to act like he wasn't there, and it worked for a bit. Then came more charms. Bittersweet Ming Po candy, beautiful cloaks, and several other things that would be almost as if he was giving her early wedding presents. When she was alone, she would laugh herself silly at his attempts. Him coming up to her, saying things about her appearance that would be flattering to weak women, giving her gifts, all became everyday happenings. This was amusing when one day, she saw a jedi talking to Cheese. She heard him say something about looking for a criminal , Shernemt Kinterlet, a man who was almost at the top of the wanted list. Orange thought the last thing she'd see of Shernemt was him being dragged away, but it wasn't. The jedi was there for two weeks, and in that time, Shernemt asked to see her several times in the prison cell in the jedi's ship. He had no gifts, but tried to convince her to talk to the jedi for his freedom. Orange was almost convinced, until she looked up his file. Shernemt was wanted in several systems and not wanted in the rest for mass murdering and kidnapping. Orange went immediatly to persaude the jedi, not to let Shernemt go, but to at once leave and get to Coruscant as fast as possible. He did right away, and ''that was the last Orange ever saw of him. At first she missed him, but then she didn't. Orange got back to her normal whereabouts on Carlac. Asked to represent an un-representable planet Orange received word one day of a new planet that wanted to join the Republic. Orange wasn't trained in politics, but she accept for the good of the planet. This planet was Nar Shaddaa. It was once under the control under the most dangerous criminal in the galaxy. He was killed, though, and the slave trades and horrible working conditions in the spice factories went with him. Now the planet, filthy and dangerous, had put up a payed working system and wanted to join the Republic. The leader was weak and lazy, and didn't want to chose a representitive from the natives. the Republic was aware of Orange's capabilities, however, and chose her. Orange left Carlac, telling Kardra and Cheese she'd be back. She met with the leader and almost got sick because of the polluted atmosphere that looked gray from space. He accepted her as a representitive and told her to go before she got sick. Orange was then well on her way to Coruscant. When Orange was little, she had always dreamed of being a senator, representing Cirrus if not some other planet. But now, Orange wasn't too happy leaving Kardra and Cheese to live with the wealthy politicians of uncountless systems. Her first senate meeting was boring, all the senators just talked about the possibilities of paying for a new kind of weapon to be made. The possibilities had already been decided that was impossible, but why should all the other senators care? They just wanted to talk about something. Representing Nar Shaddaa didn't make Orange very popular. She always voted for what was right, but Nar Shaada having a shady past and still pretty criminal made it usually avoided. She did make freinds with senator Ryo Chuchi, who was about her age, and a few other senators. One thing turned the tables about Nar Shaada's appearance, that was they supplied spice to pay for ransom of Count Dooku from pirates so the Republic could have him. Soon after that, Nar Shaada elected a new leader and this leader chose a new senator. Orange went back to Carlac. Powers Orange tried to act like a normal person, but something inside her was growing. It was from the encounter she had with the sith, one year ago. It was her powers. She could do strange things, shatter glass by looking at it when she was mad, make the sun darker when she was tired, and many other things. This at first creeped her out, as it did the Ming Po, but Orange started to control it. When she saved Carlac from a massive earthquake, she told Kardra and Cheese she had to leave for a while. Orange took a ship, and headed for an old abandoned station near a nebula. After unpacking (and cleaning), Orange went to meditate. While she was meditating, the nebula came closer to her. She opened her eyes, and by looking through the window, saw it coming or her, screamed and put her arms forward as if she were pushing it away. Amazingly, it went to its normal position. Next thing Orange knew, stellar meteorologists were clogging up the comlink. Orange answered these carefully, telling them what happend. They probably thought she was an extremely powerful jedi, and signed off. ''O''ver time, Orange found out she had control over the nebula. She could move it, change it's shape, and many other things. Not only did she have control of the nebula, but she could make ripples in space as if it were water. One day when she was bored, her thoughts travled to different things and almost made space close in on itself! This freaked out Orange, and from then on tried to control her powers. Soon after this inciddent, a half Human half Twi'lek about her age named Tracey Duels arrived on the station, looking for work. She said she had been a part-time mechanic on a Republic cruiser, but when she was almost shot, she left. Orange was glad for this company, and started to show Tracey her powers. One day when Tracey woke up, she couldn't find Orange. She looked all over the station, but no sign of her. She decided she was in a abnormal place, and went back to her normal duties. As she worked on her ship, Orange appeared in front of her, looking majesticly happy. Tracey asked her where she had been, and Orange said she had been in the nebula. Then Orange told her all the things in it, pockets of space that time didn't matter in, portals to different universes, and energy creatures that passed through time. Tracey didn't understand much of this, but kept saying 'wow' and 'cool'. Soon Orange spent alot of time in this nebula. It was almost like a kingdom, and she was it's leader. One time, Orange didn't come out of the nebula for a week. When she did come out, Tracey said she looked like a member of the Diathim. Orange told Tracey they should travel to different parts of the galaxy. Tracey prepared her ship, and they headed to the inner rim. The hunt for the sith master Tracey knew little of Orange's past. She knew even less about why they were truly traveling across the galaxy. It was to hunt for the sith master that had revealed Orange's powers. One day, Orange told Tracey her past and the true meaning of their galactic travels. Orange told Tracey the nebula they had been by was unique, it was a playground for matter-energy beings. There was another just like it, more then like it, that was housing five matter-energy beings like Orange. These ones were more powerful. The thing was, three out of five were anti-matter energy beings, (sith like) and the other two were fighting them. There was a pocket of space in the nebula, when, they came to each other when the good two were trying to liberate the other universes the three conquered and ruined, they transported themselves there, and battled. You could tell who was winning by, if the good was winning, the nebula would become more blue. If the bad was reaching victory, it would become more red. When the battle was over, to tell what side won, one of the colors would have engulfed the nebula. Blue was very beautiful, the nebula seemed like a jewel, energy tendrils of all colors (except red) floated around. Red was painful to look at and bland. As they neared the nebula, Tracey started to fall asleep. By the time they were at their destination, Tracey was practicly dreaming. Orange found out this was because anyone that didn't have matter-energy powers that came near the nebula, fell asleep. Orange knew she would have to face the sith master alone. She went into the nebula, and found it was much more beautiful then the nebula she had lived by for a month. She finally found the pocket of space where the two good users dwelt, and found they were gone. Just then, her comlink beeped. It was Tracey. She had just woke up, and told her that the nebula was becoming more blue. So one of the good and one of the bad were dueling! After a few minutes, Tracey told her the nebula was totally blue, and looked very beautiful. No sooner had she said this, when two glowing figures came tword her. Orange knew they were the two good. "What are you doing here?!" One asked, more of yelled, at her. "I'm matter-energy, like you. I'm looking for a sith master. I killed his apprentices a year ago." She calmly responded, trying to ignore the fact they probably didn't want her there. The other figure came near to her. "Leave her alone," he said. "We will need her help. If you come back later, we may need you. And that sith master, I think you just got very warm in your search." Orange thanked the two and went on her way. Tracey asked why she hadn't been long. Orange told her they'd come back later. "Head for Coruscant," she told Tracey. "We'll see if the republic needs help." Agent Citrus and Agent Sabers Orange and Tracey landed in the republic base. They went to a high ranking clone and told them they wanted spy training. The clone told them a jedi named Fishina Dumels was recruiting civillians to train them on stealth, keeping a good cover, and getting information from enemies without being suspicious. Orange and Tracey entered this class, and graduated quickly. Now there were two more republic agents: Agent Orange and Agent Sabers. When a clone saw Orange's name, he got such a kick out of it he changed it to Agent Citrus. Orange and Tracey were paired up. Their first mission was to go behind enemy lines to nemodia, disguised as servants, and learn what The Trade Federation was up to. It seemed too good to the nemodians to have two new servants, and they were seperated. Tracey was given to a wealthy Nemodian, and for Orange, it was the Republic's lucky day. Orange was given to Nute Gunray himself. Through this, she learned alot of info. She found out of several locations of bases, droid foundrys, and new types of droids the sepratists wanted, and their weaknesses. Tracey learned of purchases of battle droids, quite alot of money, and some production of tanks. Orange and Tracey would meet every night at a docking bay, contact the republic, and gvie them their info. One night the sargeant in charge of the operation told them they should go back. Orange and Tracey went to Coruscant, where they were congradulated. They were both given medals. But now, Orange and Tracey told the Republic they had to resign for a bit, they had to go on a quest. Orange would never forget the weird, questioning look Tracey gave her. Rescue at Randam 5 As the second year of the clone wars began, it grew more intense. Planets were captured, civilizations blown to the ground, pacifists having to fight. Now Orange didn't think of herself as a pacifist. She would almost laugh when Duchess Satine Kryze spoke of her peace movement, and laugh so hard she cried when she read a jedi report on Lurmen. This wasn't because she liked war, no, she hated war, it was just they only let so much as a stun gun a mile away from them. Orange had her heart (more of her concience) set on finding the Black Gem. The Black Gem was a weapon that desoryed galaxies, leaving nothing but a super massive black hole to suck in unfortunate explorers. During the old republic, it was supposivley destoryed, but Orange sensed it was still out there, and maybe, at the moment, terrorizing a galaxy that didn't know how to fight back. Orange had told Tacey that they were looking for it, and Tracey, after only a few days, hated it. Their search led them to countless debris feilds, searching wreckage for clues or logs that would confirm the Black Gem was still functioning. Once their search led them to yet ''another ''pacifist culture, but they kept a vast amount of information regaurding acient things. Speaking with the leader of her intentions, she was told there was an acient library a few miles away that had information dating back to 3,000 BBY, the beginning of their culture. Orange, Tracey, and the leader of the planet got on speeders and rode to the acient library. As they rode on, Orange started to feel like forms. Suddenly she told the others to stop, she sensed life forms nearby, but a little off course. They changed course, and found a crashed gunship. They opend it up, and found five clones, three unconcious. She asked one of the concious clones what happend and found out their gunship got lost in a nebula, and after five days, they crashed on the planet. The clone was amazed when Orange said: "I know, I say the crash." The clones were given medical care and were to be taken to coruscant. As for the library, after hours of searching through records, they found a whole file on it. Orange and Tracey departed the planet, and set on their quest. The Black Gem ''Coming soon!'' Dueling Palpatine ''Coming soon!'' Finding the sith- and a year dedicated to his destruction ''Coming soon!'' Order 66 ''Coming soon!'' Training a padawan ''Coming soon!'' Padawan gone dark ''Coming soon!'' Vital mission ''Coming soon!'' Amasa Aokaiaga: Darkness vs Orange ''Coming soon!' Gallery Scrunchy Nose Orange.jpg|Scrunchy nose Orange and Ciarn.jpg|Orange walking with Ciarn Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class Category:SQUAD ON FIRE Category:The Liberator Category:Class Rank:Exile Category:Class Rank:Captain Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Jedi Master Category:Class Rank:Lieutenant Category:Jar'Kai Form Masters Category:Shien Form Masters Category:Member Category:Ataru Form Masters Category:Spy Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Senators Category:Rebellion Generals Category:Heroes of Geonosis